Who's for a game? (ONESHOT)
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: When a team of Phantoms turn up at the football match, offering something Dash can't refuse- if he beats him, he'll revel his secret identity.


**This old one runs forever, but never moves at all. He has not lungs nor throat, but still a mighty roaring call. What is it?**

 **Review Your Answer**

 **Shout out to Spider-Pig 1986 for helping me with the rules of American Football (I'm British, so if it wasn't for them, you would be getting some cheesy junk about why English football is the sport used)**

 **And I thought up this story is PE- whilst playing Basketball! And if you're not familiar with my OC Scarlett, then I recommend you do**

 **Is a 'letting the school know' fanfic which contains 'mind linking' where ghosts can talk to each over telepathically, but only to other ghosts. (His parents know!)**

* * *

Dash's POV

* * *

Ah, the football torments. And, as the lead quarterback for Casper High, it's my job to beat any opponent till they hve hbut an inch of their lives left. We'd just beaten Springfield College with ease when I challenged the other teams to come out and get me.

"I challenge you to go up against the master"

They all refuse, the jocks running towards the exit, with their cheerleaders following closely behind. I smirked until I noticed a team still remaining. Remember when I said I would beat them till they had but an inch of their lives left- I would need a time machine because... you can't kill a ghost!

A team of Phantoms, with luminous green numbers on the back of their HAZMAT suits. They were closely followed by a line of girl ghosts dressed as cheerleaders- Danny Phantoms little sister, a ghost with green dreadlocks, Ember McLain, a green ghost with long blonde hair in a braid and a blond ghost girl with a clock necklace. All of the ghosts were dressed in green cheerleading uniforms with black DP logos. The lead, and probably original if the 1 on his back was anything to go by, Danny Phantom did a mysterious smirk

"We accept your challenge, mortal, and we shall make a deal with you- if you can beat us, I'll reveal my secret identity,"

"How- how can a ghost have a secret identity?"

"Remember the time when we were you shrunk and I got the 'Speedy Running Shoes'? That was me converting into my human form, for I'm a halfa,"

and to prove it, a pair of bright rings went up for a few centimetres, revealing a white t-shirt and jeans, before returning the black HAZMAT suit"I accept," I said, what do I have to lose?

apparently a lot...

i had my reputation

* * *

"And Phantom One passes to Phantom 5, who passes to Phantom 11. 11 floats up and chucks the ball onto the post. That's 11:nil to Phantoms." Announced Jazz Fenton, who had been apointed as the presenter, as well as announcer. Her long, ginger hair had a green baseball hat with the FentonWorks logo. Josh tried to tackle the ball from Phantom 7, but he turned it intangible, scoring another goal.

"and 12:nil to the Phantoms, and it's half time." Said the Fenton girl. Than it struck me- the Fentons- ghost hunters. They could get rid of Danny Phantom. Or at least cause a destraction enough to win the game. I made my way over to the green telephone box- one of hundreds that had been installed around the city since the Lunch Lady attack.

"Hello, you've reached the Fenton Ghost Hotline, Maddie speaking,"

"we have a ghost instident at the Casper High Football field,"

"we'll be down there in an instant," There was a snigger as the two put the phone down, but I put it down to excitement. They were ghost hunters after all!

I made it back to the field just as Jazz announced that half time was over. The Phantoms had changed cheerleading teams, with the clock necklace girl missing and two Dani Phantoms instead, but I wasn't here to check out dead cheerleaders. I was here to beat up the dead team they were cheering on

"Now remember, Jack, that the ghosts are good, and Phantom is our son. No blasting unless Danny says so," orders Maddie Fenton

"yes, Maddie," said Jack defitably,"

* * *

3rd person POV, but following Jack and Maddie

* * *

 _'Fudge Nugget, Teal Hunter, this is Time Fox, taking orders from Ghost Boy, do you copy?"_

The Fenton phones blasted out, coming from the invisable transmitter known as Time Fox or Scarlett Spirit. Teal Hunter, or Maddie, was taking it so seriously that James Bond would be fooled into thinking she was a secret agent. Unfortunately, Fudge Nugget, or Jack, was practically jumping up and down, whilst looking for the fudge nuggets. The invisable girl face planted

 _'Fudge Nugget, your new code name is Orange Bear, repeat, your new code name is Orange Bear, I'm getting transmutation from Ghost Boy. I'll repeat to you.'_

There was an almost silent groan as Jack realised there was no fudge, but listened to the orders

 _'March in like ghost busters, than say you have a truce with Phantom and settle down to watch the game. He also requests that Teal Hunter takes lead on the scene.'_

The two ghost hunters entered the field, acting all official _,_ with large green ecto guns in hand, before smirking as they saw the innocents of the game. Jack waved at Danny.

"Go on, attack him and threaten him- do your job- you hunt ghosts, after all," said Dash, confused

"no, we hunt EVIL ghosts,Phantom is a friend," said Maddie, before sitting on a spare space next to her husband, who had precured a bag of vanilla flavoured fudge.

"Phantom, can you at least play fair, with no poonwers." Dash smirked, clearly thinking he would win.

"Don't worry, We'll still beat you- I've been training with a Greek goddess, a hurricane and a beanstalk," said Phantom 3, "this is nothing."

* * *

"And Baxter tackles Phantom 4, and scores," said Jazz, "that's a tie, either team only needs one more goal to wins, with only 90 seconds till the end of the game, who will win?"

The Caspers were huddled up, hoping to win. The cheerleaders of both teams were glaring at each over, One of the Dani Phantoms were floating up to Pauline's eye level, having a staring contest for some reason, before splitting apart to cheer on there own team. It had been a while since Teal Hunter and Orange Bear had heard from Time Fox, giving them a message from there son, but suddenly they got bombarded with the buffering voice of the young halfa.

 _'Orange Bear, Ghost Boy has requested that you set an ecto weapon to HARMLESS, and let it go haywire on any Phantoms trying to score. He wants to revel his secret HIS way.'_

The line buffered out as Jack set to work trying to discretely turn the setting to harmless, and winked at Phantom 7. He ran across the field with the ball, and when it was about to score, the gun went haywire, hitting his harmlessly, but 7 pretended to be in pain. The timer was paused as Sam and Tucker the paramedics, ran on the pitch with a stretcher to put the glowing ghost boy on. After they ran off, the timer started, and there were one more casualty of Phantom 4 before Casper scored the final goal, seconds before the timer stopped, the familiar Danny Phantom theme song echoing out of the alarm. Phantom 1 took in all the duplicates, and put his hands up in surrender. He was joined by Dani Phantom, who had also absorbed her clone.

"Alright, you win, my secret identity is..." Said Danny, as the familiar rings started going up, like before, but instead of stopping at the torso, continued up to the head, giving him the familiar face of...

"FENTON!" Yelled team Casper and its cheerleaders. He smirked. The A-Listers approached Danny, like a stamped, but he just fazed through them.

"see you tomorrow," he said, before transforming into the town hero and flying away.


End file.
